Applejack (EG)/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Guitar Centered Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png|Player Piano Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Applejack ponying up EG3.png|The Science of Magic Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset Shimmer "that's not like you" EG4.png Sunset and friends helping Twilight pack EG4.png Rarity holding Twilight's Fall Formal dress EG4.png Applejack "we're gonna be out in the woods" EG4.png Midnight Sparkle appears in Twilight's room EG4.png Rainbow, Rarity, and AJ getting erased EG4.png Pinkie Pie "we can't stop, silly" EG4.png Equestria Girls on the Camp Everfree bus EG4.png Principal Celestia talking to campers EG4.png Principal Celestia excited about camp EG4.png Bluebird flying past bus EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png The Equestria Girls gathered EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Pinkie Pie "Freaky-deaky!" EG4.png Pinkie Pie "all new magical abilities" EG4.png AJ "anybody seen Rainbow Dash?" EG4.png Rainbow speeding into the cabin EG4.png Rarity causes a magical blast EG4.png Rarity makes a force field EG4.png Rainbow Dash "could be some creature" EG4.png Rainbow Dash "booted from Equestria" EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Rarity gasps dramatically EG4.png Rarity "What are we going to do?" EG4.png Rarity and AJ look up at Rainbow EG4.png Fluttershy "Why do these kinds of things..." EG4.png IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 1.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 2.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 3.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Package.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Living Room set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack Bedroom set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Applejack School Dance Set packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Applejack Honesty set.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll with accessories.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks fashion set packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Applejack Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Applejack doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Applejack doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Applejack EqG bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Applejack Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png Applejack & Sour Sweet.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook 4.png Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Friendship Games App.png Applejack Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Applejack Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Applejack School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Applejack promo image.png Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Applejack ready to compete EG3.png|Friendship Games